


Off To A Good Start

by MagpieMorality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Is there anything like a good pick-up line from a handsome stranger?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Off To A Good Start

What a day! Virgil flopped onto his back on his bed, tossing his keys onto the floor somewhere and grinning at the ceiling. He clasped his hands over his face and kicked his feet, bubbling over with giddy joy, breathless with it.

What a _day_!!!!

So it had started like any other; alarm dragging him unmercifully out of sleep so he could race around the apartment and get out the door on time for his shift. Then he’d missed the bus- again as usual- and ended up walking to work because hey, it wasn’t bad weather so why not? Work itself had been entirely bearable, devoid of anything particularly bad or good, and had had the decency to go by quickly. And _then_ …

Then the whole thing had taken a sharp turn for the frankly _amazing_.

Virgil had been walking out of the gallery he worked on the front desk for, when he’d heard someone call out behind him. Assuming as one naturally would that it wasn’t him being shouted at, he’d ignored it, but only a few steps later the person shouting had caught up and tapped him politely on the arm.

And when he turned around, the man standing there- slightly breathless but not remotely frazzled- had stunned him into incoherence. He was _gorgeous_ ; strong nose, smooth skin, piercing bright green eyes and a striking birthmark over the left side of his face. He was also raising a perfect eyebrow at Virgil, and Virgil blushed as he was forced to ask the dreamboat to repeat himself.

Apparently, the man said in a smooth baritone, Virgil had dropped his staff pass by the doors and the man had wanted to get it back to him. He held the pass out as proof and Virgil reached out to take it, slightly confused at the resistance he initially met, tugging gently on the pass that was somehow stuck in the dreamboat’s hand. He glanced up with a question on his face and the man flushed, which was _really_ unfair because it only made him all the more pretty.

“I ah, was also wondering if I could ask you to dinner sometime?” he said with a shy blink and Virgil started screaming internally. Even his _eyelashes were pretty god damn it_.

Externally he just said, “Oh, really? Why?” And congratulated himself on playing it cool.

The man relinquished the pass at last and smiled at him, eyes sweeping quickly over Virgil in a way that made him feel warm and self-conscious in the best kind of way. “I’m a patron of the gallery. Spending time with works of art happens to be one of my main hobbies.” Those green eyes were cast back up to his. 

It was one hell of a line. Virgil nearly dropped to his knees then and there out of sheer instinct. 

“Plus, I’ve seen you around at work a few times now and you interest me. I just think I’d like to get to know you. But you can say no if you like?” the man added, heartwarmingly concerned about how he may have come off. Green flag right there, Virgil noted to himself. 

“Oh um,” he replied with significantly less cool than before. “Sure. Why not? Shall I just, uh, give you my number?”

“Yes!” Dreamboat lit up, grabbing his phone and offering it out, so Virgil could switch it with his own. “Virgil huh? What a coincidence…” Dreamboat murmured when they’d passed their respective phones back and were both examining the new contacts there on the screen. 

Virgil snorted softly. “I guess so, _Dante_. So, um, will you text me?”

Dante nodded and caught Virgil’s hand to kiss it gently, those green eyes lingering on his the whole while. _Gosh_. “I will.”

And he had, only a minute or two after they’d parted with shared grins, while Virgil was on the bus home. They’d been texting nonstop since and Dante had revealed himself to be witty, funny, clever and kind all wrapped up in one beautiful package.

Virgil’s phone buzzed in his hands and he lifted it so fast it slipped out of his grip onto his face, making him briefly regret the position, comfortable as it was. Grumbling to himself about betrayal and attacks from where you least expect them, he read the most recent message, and as he beamed at the words there- though he didn’t know it- Dante was doing the exact same thing on the other side of town.

_What a day!_


End file.
